The invention relates to cigarette lighters in general and in particular to a cigarette lighter provided with a means for presetting the number of times the cigarette lighter can be actuated during a given period.
An important object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character which will enable a smoker to limit the number of cigarettes which he may consume daily or during any other period.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which is simple in construction and operation and inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in connection with the appended drawing illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention. It is to be understood, however, that these are given by way of illustration and not of limitation and that changes may be made in the detail, construction, form and size of the parts, without affecting the scope of the invention sought to be protected .